Charmed: Highway To Heaven
by Nickyd4412
Summary: When Prue Halliwell imagined the afterlife, she always pictured herself being surrounded by angels. Scratch that. Instead, she ends up in hell, which is enough to piss anyone off. The big question: why did she go to hell and not heaven? When she meets Esra, a handsome guy explaining how he too was robbed of heaven and got hell, Esra devises a plan to get them both in heaven.
1. That's Where Your Wrong

"Another," demanded Prue, slamming a now empty shot glass onto the bar before her. The whiskey left her throat burning, the alcohol writhing like hot worms in her body. The demon bartender gave Prue an incredulous look, his ivory horns having a yellow tint due to the fluorescent lights above.

Prue bore her eyes into his cold gray ones. "Did I stutter?" She asked. The demon quickly looked away, beginning to fix her up another shot. She had six already, and a seventh one sounded pretty appetizing. It's not like she would die of alcohol poisoning. Prue Halliwell was already dead.

The bar around her was full of people and demons, mingling and conversing. The air around her was tainted with smoke, giving the bar a hazy quality. She sat alone, human and demon company alike absent on either side of her. That was just the way she liked it.

She wore her favorite outfit, a black leather jacket with jeans. Simple and not likely to attract attention. If she _did _in fact attract anyone or any_thing, _she'd deal with it in her own way. But ever rarely was she spoken to, unless if she was asked what beer she wanted or cigarette brand she desired.

Prue never liked smoking when she was alive. She had tried it with Phoebe in high school, and immediately despised it. But when the unspeakable happened, she figured she might as well smoke it up, it was not like lung cancer was a big risk when you were living in hell.

Yeah, that's where Prue Halliwell was: hell, sometimes referred to as the fiery pit or the endless chasm. When Prue herself imagined hell, the birthplace of demons and evil alike, she always imagined it being some eternal wasteland filled with neverending fire and screams.

But when shax (friggin' bastard he was) killed her, she didn't end up outside of any pearly gates. Instead, she ended up in a broken down city that was always dark and filled with fire. It wasn't no San Francisco either. It was large, and never seemed to end. The city, or hell, was surrounded by barren fields of red. It angered her when she saw it. _This is where murderers and rapists end up? _She thought.

Next thing she knew she was wondering around, asking for shots. Just then, the horned demon gave her her seventh round of whiskey. She didn't say thanks. She _hated _demons. She lifted the warm glass shot to her lips, and downed it.

She slammed it down on the wooden bar when she was done, feeling the burn intensely. Just then, a spoke voice from beside her, normal and interesting. "Woah, ease it down there kiddo," it said. Prue turned, anger flaring. Who dared question a Charmed One?

Her eyes met a pair of blue ones, where atop of those was a nice head of black hair. The face was smooth, toned, and built, as was the rest of the guy's body. Prue didn't want to think it, refrained from thinking it, but…

_He was hot!_

She was startled why someone so attractive was in hell. Yet again, she was attractive and was in hell. She didn't know why, but she was. "Don't call me kiddo," she said, her eyes narrowed. The guy laughed, an honest laugh. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend," he said.

Prue scowled. "Who are you, anyway?" She asked with a little too much vehemency. The guy smiled. Why was he so _happy? _Did he forget he was in hell? "I'm Esra. And you must be Prue Halliwell," Esra said. Prue was getting a little bit too suspicious. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

He smiled. "Because we're both wondering the same thing, Prue. Why are we in hell? We both did good things. Shouldn't we be in heaven?" Prue looked at him oddly. "Okay… but I've come to terms with it. I was angry at first, I wondered why I came to hell instead of heaven, but I'm over it now. There's nothing we can do about it."

Esra then gave a smile that hid so many things. "Oh, but see Prue, that's where your wrong. There _is _something that we can do about it. I know a someone who can get us into heaven."

Everything Prue ever knew ceased to exist at that moment. "_How," _she said, her voice flooding with desperation. Esra grinned. "You'll just have to trust me," he said.


	2. You Can't Trust Anyone In Hell

Prue was dreaming of heaven when Esra woke her up. "Don't do that," she said, the remnants of sleep ebbing away from her eyes and voice. "Don't do what?" Esra asked, smiling that infuriating smile of his.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Wake me up. I'll wake up when _I _say so. I was having a good dream," she added, sitting up. Around them, the red, barren fields of hell stretched out in different directions, each way looking more worst than the last.

"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Esra innocently. Prue wanted to scream. He was like a kid, so many questions. She had her questions too, but kept them to herself. Esra on the other hand…

"I was… I was dreaming of heaven, okay?" Prue admitted, feeling weak. Esra grinned. "That's okay, Prue. That's where we're going."

Esra had been saying that a lot lately, about some "mystery" person in hell who could get them into heaven. He had been leading her through barren fields of red sand like the one they were in for two days now, looking for this person. What Prue really desired to know, now that she was dwelling on the subject, was why hell came to greet her in death and not heaven.

"You keep saying that Esra, but it's getting old," Prue confessed. "But-" Before Esra could defend himself, Prue shook her head. "-No, Esra. Where is this person? _Who _is he?" Prue was sick of not getting the answers she needed.

But then…

"No, more importantly, who are _you, _Esra? Why help me?" She asked. Esra looked ahead at the red sand desert that was all around them. "I have my reasons," was all he cared to say. Prue wanted more. _Needed _more.

"That's not enough, Esra. You seem to know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. Doesn't that strike as odd?" She was fed up with this veil of secrets he had up.

Esra didn't respond. At that moment, the desire for a shot of whiskey overwhelmed Prue Halliwell, and she felt her tongue craving the taste of it. "I shouldn't have gone with you. You can't trust anyone in hell," she said coldly. Esra turned to her, his beautiful dark eyes gleaming as well as his hair.

He shifted his muscular body into a comfortable position. "You can trust me Prue, you can. I was robbed of heaven too, okay? Instead, I got the premium deal of hell, which sucks. I know someone, I'm not lying. He was vanquished a long time ago, but he can get us into heaven. He's powerful."

"I just want to know why I'm in hell and not heaven, I would love answers," she said. Esra smiled yet another infuriating smile. "When we get to this person, he'll give you all the answers you want. _Trust _me Prudence, he will," Esra said.

Prue then narrowed her eyes. She forced back a curious smile. "You just called me Prudence," she said. Esra grinned. "I guess I did."

Then Prue snapped back into focus. "But that's besides the point, your saying this guy, whoever he is, can give us answers _and _get us into heaven?" Asked Prue. "Yes," Esra replied.

"And where is he? I don't know about you, but walking on this red sand desert thing is starting to make my feet hurt," she confessed. Esra smiled. "It's not much longer. Like I said, the person were going to was vanquished, so he lies in the part of hell where vanquished demons go."

"And where is that?" Prue asked. Esra smiled. "It's at the end of this desert, in a place known as the abyss. We'll find him there."

"Answer one more question," Prue asked.

"Yeah?" Esra replied.

"Who is this guy? At least his name?"

Esra looked ahead. "Cole Turner."


	3. All But Lost

_Prue could see something… was it… black?... black as… black as _Cole…

_Cole. _

The name screamed at her in her dreams, even when she was awake. She could not run from it, and she could not hide from it. It just was what it was. But that's what made it all the more terrifying. If it was what it was, and if it was vanquished, she couldn't defeat it. Not there, in hell.

When Esra said his name, those two poisonous words on his tongue, Prue wanted to shout, wanted to kick Esra, wanted to cause him pain… but he didn't know who Cole was, only that he could get them into heaven.

_No, get _Esra _into heaven, not me. He _hates _me. _

All those chances of getting into heaven were diminished when she heard Cole Turner's name. All was lost.

But yet…

She continued. Prue walked on in the derelict, human devoid red sand desert, searching for Cole with Esra. Maybe she couldn't get into heaven, but she could watch Esra go. Cole would _never _let Prue through, even if his scaly demon hide depended on it.

Esra would often ask her why she seemed so distant lately, and she would reply:

"I'm tired."

It was the best, lousy, lame excuse she could muster. Not only was she dreading meeting with Cole in the abyss, but every time she thought of him she thought of Phoebe.

Her heart ached when she saw her sisters face in her mind, and her heart also ached when she thought of Piper, too.

_What has become of me? _She would silently think to herself. An alcoholic in hell… how pleasant.

As she walked, in search of the abyss, Esra turned to her. "Can I do something?" He asked.

"Yeah," Prue replied.

And he kissed her.


End file.
